The present invention is directed to a fan array fan section utilized in an air-handling system.
Air-handling systems (also referred to as an air handler) have traditionally been used to condition buildings or rooms (hereinafter referred to as “structures”). An air-handling system is defined as a structure that includes components designed to work together in order to condition air as part of the primary system for ventilation of structures. The air-handling system may contain components such as cooling coils, heating coils, filters, humidifiers, fans, sound attenuators, controls, and other devices functioning to meet the needs of the structures. The air-handling system may be manufactured in a factory and brought to the structure to be installed or it may be built on site using the necessary devices to meet the functioning needs of the structure. The air-handling compartment 102 of the air-handling system includes the inlet plenum 112 prior to the fan inlet cone 104 and the discharge plenum 110. Within the air-handling compartment 102 is situated the fan unit 100 (shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 as an inlet cone 104, a fan 106, and a motor 108), fan frame, and any appurtenance associated with the function of the fan (e.g. dampers, controls, settling means, and associated cabinetry). Within the fan 106 is a fan wheel (not shown) having at least one blade. The fan wheel has a fan wheel diameter that is measured from one side of the outer periphery of the fan wheel to the opposite side of the outer periphery of the fan wheel. The dimensions of the handling compartment 102 such as height, width, and airway length are determined by consulting fan manufacturers data for the type of fan selected.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary prior art air-handling system having a single fan unit 100 housed in an air-handling compartment 102. For exemplary purposes, the fan unit 100 is shown having an inlet cone 104, a fan 106, and a motor 108. Larger structures, structures requiring greater air volume, or structures requiring higher or lower temperatures have generally needed a larger fan unit 100 and a generally correspondingly larger air-handling compartment 102.
As shown in FIG. 1, an air-handling compartment 102 is substantially divided into a discharge plenum 110 and an inlet plenum 112. The combined discharge plenum 110 and the inlet plenum 112 can be referred to as the airway path 120. The fan unit 100 may be situated in the discharge plenum 110 as shown), the inlet plenum 112, or partially within the inlet plenum 112 and partially within the discharge plenum 110. The portion of the airway path 120 in which the fan unit 100 is positioned may be generically referred to as the “fan section” (indicated by reference numeral 114). The size of the inlet cone 104, the size of the fan 106, the size the motor 108, and the size of the fan frame (not shown) at least partially determine the length of the airway path 120. Filter banks 122 and/or cooling coils (not shown) may be added to the system either upstream or downstream of the fan units 100.
For example, a first exemplary structure requiring 50,000 cubic feet per minute of air flow at six (6) inches water gage pressure would generally require a prior art air-handling compartment 102 large enough to house a 55 inch impeller, a 100 horsepower motor, and supporting framework. The prior art air-handling compartment 102, in turn would be approximately 92 inches high by 114 to 147 inches wide and 106 to 112 inches long. The minimum length of the air-handling compartment 102 and/or airway path 120 would be dictated by published manufacturers data for a given fan type, motor size, and application. Prior art cabinet sizing guides show exemplary rules for configuring an air-handling compartment 102. These rules are based on optimization, regulations, and experimentation.
For example, a second exemplary structure includes a recirculation air handler used in semiconductor and pharmaceutical clean rooms requiring 26,000 cubic feet per minute at two (2) inches water gage pressure. This structure would generally require a prior art air-handling system with an air-handling compartment 102 large enough to house a 44 inch impeller, a 25 horsepower motor, and supporting framework. The prior art air-handling compartment 102, in turn would be approximately 78 inches high by 99 inches wide and 94 to 100 inches long. The minimum length of the air-handling compartment 102 and/or airway path 120 would be dictated by published manufacturers data for a given fan type, motor size and application. Prior art cabinet sizing guides show exemplary rules for configuring an air-handling compartment 102. These rules are based on optimization, regulations, and experimentation.
These prior art air-handling systems have many problems including the following exemplary problems:                Because real estate (e.g. structure space) is extremely expensive, the larger size of the air-handling compartment 102 is extremely undesirable.        The single fan units 100 are expensive to produce and are generally custom produced for each job.        Single fan units 100 are expensive to operate.        Single fan units 100 are inefficient in that they only have optimal or peak efficiency over a small portion of their operating range.        If a single fan unit 100 breaks down, there is no air conditioning at all.        The low frequency sound of the large fan unit 100 is hard to attenuate.        The high mass and turbulence of the large fan unit 100 can cause undesirable vibration.        
Height restrictions have necessitated the use of air-handling systems built with two fan units 100 arranged horizontally adjacent to each other. It should be noted, however, that a good engineering practice is to design air handler cabinets and discharge plenums 110 to be symmetrical to facilitate more uniform air flow across the width and height of the cabinet. Twin fan units 100 have been utilized where there is a height restriction and the unit is designed with a high aspect ratio to accommodate the desired flow rate. As shown in the Greenheck “Installation Operating and Maintenance Manual,” if side-by-side installation was contemplated, there were specific instructions to arrange the fans such that there was at least one fan wheel diameter spacing between the fan wheels and at least one-half a fan wheel diameter between the fan and the walls or ceilings. The Greenheck reference even specifically states that arrangements with less spacing will experience performance losses.” Normally, the air-handling system and air-handling compartment 102 are designed for a uniform velocity gradient of 500 feet per minute velocity in the direction of air flow. The two fan unit 100 air-handling systems, however, still substantially suffered from the problems of the single unit embodiments. There was no recognition of advantages by increasing the number of fan units 100 from one to two. Further, the two fan unit 100 section exhibits a non-uniform velocity gradient in the region following the fan unit 100 that creates uneven air flow across filters, coils, and sound attenuators.
It should be noted that electrical devices have taken advantage of multiple fan cooling systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,845 to Bonet uses a multiple-fan modular cooling component for installation in multiple component-bay electronic devices. Although some of the advantages realized in the Bonet system would be realized in the present system, there are significant differences. For example, the Bonet system is designed to facilitate electronic component cooling by directing the output from each fan to a specific device or area. The Bonet system would not work to direct air flow to all devices in the direction of general air flow. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,262 to Simon and U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,880 to El-Ghobashy et al. teach fan arrays for use with electronics.
Even in the computer and machine industries, however, operating fans in parallel is taught against as not providing the desired results except in low system resistance situations where fans operate in near free delivery. For example, Sunon Group has a web page in which they show two axial fans operating in parallel, but specifically state that if ‘the parallel fans are applied to the higher system resistance that [an] enclosure has, . . . less increase in flow results with parallel fan operation.” Similar examples of teaching against using fans in parallel are found in an article accessible from HighBeam Research's library (http://stati.highbeam.com) and an article by Ian McLeod accessible at (http://www.papstplc.com).